1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand held simulated weapons such as those used in martial arts and fencing competitions, and more specifically to a scoring apparatus including a simulated edged weapon embodying a marking means that safely delivers an erasable marking agent when the weapon contacts an opponent allowing for the accurate counting of any points (hits) scored and further including a body covering allowing marks from said weapon to be easily seen and readily erased.
2. Background of the Prior Art
For centuries, martial artists have trained and competed with non-projectile hand held weapons. Some examples of such weapons are swords, foils, daggers, nunchaku, bostaff, tonfa, kama, and escrima sticks.
In their original form these weapons are composed of harsh materials such as hard wood, metal and bone, even when sharp edges were dulled and points were blunted, martial artists still found it difficult to safely train and compete with these kinds of weapons without the possibility of serious injury.
The safety issue has been partially solved by several inventions having disclosed simulations of some of these weapons composed of kinder materials such as plastics, rubbers, and closed cell foam. However, while these inventions have provided safer versions of the aforementioned weapons, none have disclosed a simulated edged weapon that combines shock absorption with a retentive/dispersive cord storing a powder marking agent, which would allow for safe, reliable hit confirmation by delivering an erasable linear mark onto an opponent.
Originally, point (hit) confirmation was always subject to human error since a judge or judges were required to observe and record any points (hits) scored when one opponent""s weapon made contact with another opponent""s body (target area) during training or competition. Several inventions have taken various approaches to try to solve the problem of hit confirmation. For example, present systems provide scoring equipment for a sword contest/sport in which the scoring equipment is attached to a user""s arms. The scoring equipment includes a mechanism that immobilizes a user""s arm when a trigger-lever mechanism is hit by a striking weapon. While this system does provide reliable hit conformation it is very expensive to manufacture and not affordable to the average practitioner.
Another current system for hit confirmation includes an electrical fencing point devise attached to the end of a fencing blade. When the electrical fencing point device contacts an opponent""s metallic vest to complete a circuit, an electrical scoring apparatus connected to the electrical fencing point device automatically registers a hit. However, the connecting wires necessary to operate this specific system tend to greatly restrict the mobility of the user and inadequately assess the accuracy of an opponent hit.
An old system from the early nineteen hundreds describes a fencing implement with a padded tip containing a powder dispensing device attached to the end of a staff. When the staff is thrust against an opponent, powder is expelled from a hole in the dispensing device. This system is susceptible to clogging of the powder dispenser and is designed only for thrusting and simulating puncture wounds.
Yet another system provides an apparatus for simulating a sharp edged weapon including a means for holding and applying ink onto an opponent upon a xe2x80x9chit.xe2x80x9d The design of this apparatus suffers from several weaknesses. The instrument""s design does not lend itself to the use of a powder marking agent nor does the invention suggest the use of a powder agent in lieu of ink. In particular, the application of the marking agent depends on capillary action to carry the liquid ink marking agent from the holding section to the application section. Additionally, this system makes no provision for any type of shock absorption for the recipient of the xe2x80x9chit.xe2x80x9d
All the present inventions provide semi-adequate solutions for either shock absorption or hit confirmation. Nevertheless current simulated weapons and scoring apparatuses suffer from a number of disadvantages: Specifically, simulated weapons having a marking means but lacking any form of shock absorption for the sparers are very dangerous in a full contact competition.
Often, where ink is used as a marking agent, its marking consistency is unpredictable, and being liquid, it is vulnerable to drying out prematurely in hot or windy conditions. Moreover, simulated weapons having a marking means which uses a marking agent that is non-erasable can cause confusion when previous marks scored in a past event are still visible in a current event.
Simulated swords with padded striking sections that possess round core rods are limited in flexibility, and offer poor shock absorption when encased by a padded material because the round core rod does not provide equal support for the padded encasement. Therefore, most of any shock absorbing benefit from the padding is lost when the striking section meets with an impact. In addition, simulated swords that provide for only forward shock absorption or only for diagonal shock absorption limit what kinds of strikes a practitioner may perform.
Many present systems for scoring during simulated combat are very expensive and difficult to manufacture and maintain, while making no provision for readily erasing a mark.
The present invention overcomes the above-referenced shortcomings by teaching a system and method for attaching a retentive/dispersive cord using a powder marking agent onto a variety of simulated weapons. The system includes apparel constructed of material, which allows marks from a powdered agent to be easily seen and readily erased.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a scoring apparatus with a sword embodiment having a padded striking section with a marking means that includes a powder retentive/dispersive cord attached to the striking section allowing a linear mark representing a cut to be safely dispensed upon an opponent.
Another object of the invention is to provide a scoring apparatus whose marking means includes a porous cotton cord allowing for maximum retention of a powdered marking agent providing multiple marks before requiring more powder.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a scoring apparatus with a toy sword embodiment whose marking means includes a means for attaching a powder retentive/dispersive cord to a padded striking section which will allow the flexible cord to remain aligned and raised along the padded striking section even when subjected to repeated impacts.
Another object of the invention is to provide a scoring apparatus including a vest covered with a material that allows marks from a powdered marking agent to be easily and readily erased.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a scoring apparatus with a sword embodiment whose striking section possesses a flat rectangular core attached perpendicular to the handle which gives superior flexibility when met with an impact and also provides equal support and maximum shock absorption when laminated or encased with a padded material.
Another object of the invention is to provide a scoring apparatus with a sword embodiment that possesses both forward and diagonal shock absorption while retaining lateral stiffness for parrying type actions.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a scoring apparatus with a knife embodiment whose marking means includes a rigid blade section having a powder retentive/dispersive cord which can be stretched and secured across the blade section allowing the cord to be easily removed and replaced when worn.
Another object of the invention is to provide a scoring apparatus that is affordable, easy to manufacture and maintain.
A further object and advantage of the present invention is to provide a simulated weapon with marking means including an erasable marking agent which can be used by police and military personnel in defensive training drills where only one of two opponents is armed with the simulated weapon while the other utilizes defensive techniques whose success or failure will be made evident by the marks or absence of marks on the defender.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a careful consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.